


Повитруля

by siromanez



Series: Ukrainian tales [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cossack - Freeform, Creature Fic, Djinni & Genies, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Female-Centric, Folklore, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Magic, Magical Realism, Mercy Killing, Mutilation, Mythology References, Non-Sexual Slavery, Ukrainian tales, Русалка | нимфа | nimfa | Rusalka (Slavic Mythology & Folklore), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: По мотивам карпатских сказок о повитрулях (духах ветра) и поэмы Леси Украинки "Вила — названная сестра".Туркам не повезло, спасать одного из пленников явилась нечистая сила.





	

Рассказывают, так это было.

Ехал кошевой атаман на Сечь, собирать воинство против турок. На постоялом дворе вышла к нему, как из воздуха соткалась, как из ветра, панночка. Низко поклонилась да упала в ноги, прямо в пыль, а платье — парча. Выхватила из-за пазухи тонкий платок, небо видно через него, шелком расшитый да золотой нитью, сказала со слезами:

— Знаю, хочешь ты, славный пан-атаман, идти к турецким берегам, вызволять братьев ваших из неволи. Обещай мне именем матери твоей, памятью ее, что дождешься, когда чайка-птица принесет тебе этот платок, тогда бери его — и отправляйся, и полетят твои чайки под парусами через море, полетят быстрее ветра. Обещай мне.

Не простой человек был атаман — дивились его хлопцы, что это за панна такая знатного роду на колени перед ним падает да что разумеет она в морских походах и ветрах, но старый козак быстро смекнул, что к чему. И говорит:

— А как заиграю я сейчас на сопилке да отниму у тебя этот платок, пока станешь ты плясать? Что ты, девка, меня морочишь? Будет платок моим — станешь ты дуть в мои паруса, когда прикажу.

Протягивает ему сопилку панна:

— Играй. Довеку твоим парусам ветры не откажут, буду служить по первому слову. А только обещай, что пойдешь на турок, как получишь мою весть.

— Вот чудеса, — удивился атаман. — Слыханное ли дело! Повитруля с гор спустилась и к людям пристала, и сопилка над ней власти не имеет.

— Это потому, что в горах танцевала я для одного из вас и побраталась с ним, как годится, кровью и братским поцелуем. Пуще зова сопилки вопит ко мне его кровь теперь. Напали на нас турки и забрали его.

— А ты в небо умчалась?

Опускает панна глаза, плачет, от чьей-то невесты не отличишь, точно как крещеная дева.

Рассказывают, так это было.

В Каффе к старой рабыне-христианке, что когда-то прислуживала в гареме визирю самому, а теперь, когда ушла красота ее, мотыжила бесплодную землю в пустынном поместье, постучалась ночью женщина, закутанная в шелка, и протянула ей увесистый кошель.

— Все знают, что хозяин твой любит дорогие ткани, хочу я продать ему китайские шелка, да не могу подступиться, помоги мне, матушка.

Позавидовала старуха чужой молодости и красоте, стала гостье загадки загадывать да уроки давать.

Три дня служила гостья старухе, у рабы раба стала, землю мотыжит, воду носит, котлы чистит, хворост собирает, огонь разводит, по ночам не спит, на берег ходит, с тоской на море глядит, плачет.

На четвертый день дрогнуло сердце старухи, стала она гостью учить, какие ткани визирь-паша любит да куда их покупать ходит, с какой стороны в дом визиря зайти да кому из слуг бакшиш дать. А напоследок сказала:

— Коли хочешь, чтобы паша взял тебя в гарем, нужна тебе другая наука.

— О том не печалься, матушка, той науке я сама поучить могу.

Рассказывают, так это было.

Взял визирь-паша из купеческой лавки служанку в гарем и позабыл про весь белый свет. Днем и ночью не выходит из опочивальни, все с наложницей забавляется, не проверяет войск, не ходит в порт, оставил жен своих, письма шлет ему султан — не идет визирь-паша. Пришла к нему прежняя любимая жена, мать сына его, стала под окном, плачет:

— Оставь чужеземку, повелитель мой, зачаровала она тебя и доведет беды. Все слуги шепчутся, что не ест и не пьет она, в рот ни капли не берет с той поры, как вошла в наш в дом. Очнись, муж мой, призови Аллаха на помощь. Падет на тебя гнев султана, все мы погибнем, и дети твои пойдут палачам.

А визирь-паша и сам не ест и не пьет, от сладких губ возлюбленной своей оторваться не может, гранатом пахнет она, сок ее не солен, а сладок, только коснешься ее хоть пальцем — огнем горишь. Как усядется на него, как сожмет бока бедрами — так и пустится в пляс без устали. День сменяет ночь, а визирь-паша в садах райских вкушает блаженство, только и помнит, что глаза ее — небо, волосы ее — водопад, язык ее проворнее и гибче змеи, и мед — слова ее.

Рассказывают, так это было.

Стали по ночам у тюремных стен стражники засыпать, дремлют на посту и сквозь сон слышат голос, будто ветер шепчет, плачет:

— Где ты, где ты, названный брат мой?

Крепкие стены в темницах, нет к узникам ни окна, ни щели, не видят они белого света, не слышат ветра, не могут разобрать его слов.

И вот из одной темницы послышался стон:

— Видно, братья, осталось мне жить недолго. Изменяет мне слух мой, чудится, слышу я голос названной сестры моей, что предала меня, стала со мной спина к спине против турок, да испугалась, вырвалась и улетела в небо. Я теперь ослеп, скажите мне, не видно ли кого, не слышно ли поблизости?

— Нет, — отвечают узники.

Рассказывают, так это было.

Темной ночью жаркой налетел шторм на турецкие берега, и на волнах бурных, как на крыльях, летели козацкие корабли-чайки, и не было им вреда. И запылал порт, и запылал город, и полилась бусурманская кровушка в память о замученных в неволе.

А первым полыхнул ярко дворец визиря-паши.

Только обнял паша крепко свою любимую наложницу, только сжала она бедрами его бока, только сжала его внутри, едва понесся он к блаженству, как взорвался мир, и пламя пожрало его тело, и ветер разметал его пепел вмиг — огненный вихрь вырвался из дворца визиря, проломив потолок, и полетел к темницам.

Рассказывают, так это было.

Летели по морю козацкие чайки, возвращались домой с богатой добычей, горемычных пленников везли, укачивали их буйные ветры и волны нежно, как младенца в колыбели. И рыдала у ног атамана панна в шелках.

— Вот брат твой названный, — сказали ей. — Не признала ты его, потому что выжгли ему турки очи черные, отрубили руки сильные, изъела его лихорадка, не может больше встать он на ноги. Вот тот седой, увечный старик — это он теперь.

И прошептал пленник:

— Оставил меня дух мой, братья, пугаюсь я каждого шороха, не ходить мне в бой, не жить честно. Прошу я у вас последней помощи, смилуйтесь, братья, лишился я сил человеческих, отступила от меня и сила колдовская, хоть и братался я с повитрулею.

И сказала панна повитруля, встав с колен:

— Отойдите, души христианские, не давала я обетов, нет мне спасения, я возьму грех на себя.

И дал ей атаман острый нож.


End file.
